


Charming Daughter and R. Mills Scandal

by CynthiaER



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Press and Tabloids, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 8, Swan Queen Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/pseuds/CynthiaER
Summary: Chronicles the developing relationship between Emma Mary Margaret Elmsburg and R. Mills in celebrity tabloids.  Listed in chronological order.  Feel free to let me know your favourites!





	

1) Lady Snow of Elmsburg and Sir David of Elmsburg (affectionately referred to as 'the Charmings' since winning the most attractive couple at last year's In-Style Gala) officially introduce their 18-year-old daughter, Emma Mary Margaret Elmsburg, to the public. Enigmatic personality and long time social nemesis of the Charmings sabotages event. Snow's daughter has never looked whiter as she is extracted from celebratory cake. R. Mills insists girl is just clumsy.

2) Rivalry continues! R. Mills and Charming daughter engage in heated exchange during charity fundraiser. This reporter notes that cake looks better on blond than spite.

3) Charming daughter looks sickly outside New York Estate. Has R. Mills won?

4) R. Mills and Charming daughter share drinks at banquet. What foul play will this author uncover?

5) How naive, spoiled Charming girl seduced fashion idol R. Mills. All new secrets revealed!

6) Emma Mary Margaret Elmsburg, victim or vixen? Rose Renegade reveals Charming daughter's motivations.

7) Snow and David Charming shocked by risque photos of their daughter and long-time rival R. Mills. Will they lock her up and throw away the key?

8) This year's celebrity death match may include In-Style's hottest couple if their daughter continues sharing sheets with fashion cougar.

9) Discovered! R. Mills travels to Spain to rendezvous with Charming daughter. Exclusive images!

10) After nearly two years outside the spotlight, fashion star R. Mills, known for creating functional and stylish women's work clothes, re-emerges. Rumours of secret family in France abound.

11) R. Mills formally welcomed at Elmsburg residence. Informant claims Emma Elmsburg and R. Mills wearing matching wedding bands. How long until tensions pull this new alliance apart?

12) Henry Robert Mills welcomed to Elmsburg line. Senior Elmsburgs will not block his inclusion based on last name. After ruckus week-long celebration new mothers and son return home to France estate. What further drama awaits in this unorthodox story?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider leaving me a Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/katarinaclaire


End file.
